konoha high school gaje
by nicole Picoo Ino
Summary: hehehe...yg g berminat membaca ini yaudah gpp lah hehehehe


Konoha High School Gaje =_='

By:Nicole

Di kelas XIIb terdapat murid baru mari kita kenalkan dia

Di Kelas XIIb...

"Anak2 kita kedatengan Murid baru..."Kata Seorang yg kena Flu Burung yaiutu Kakashi Sensei

"Cwox apa Cwex?"Kata Sasorii...

"Liat Sendiri aja OK!"Jawab Kakashi enteng

"Hy..."Kata Murid Baru itu

"Eh...tuh cwex cantix juga mw ah q jadiin pacar..."Kata Sasori karena geng akatsuki ngobrol sndiri akhir.a mereka tidak mendengar penjelasan dari murid baru itu

"Halo nama q Deidara Sabaku (?) umur q 18 semoga kalian mw berteman dengan q"Kata Deidara...

Deidara pun duduk di sebelah Sasori...

"hy cwex mw g jd pacar q"Kata Sasori

'BUAKKKKK!' Deidara memukul sasori smpe kelas Xa

"huwaaa shetannn merah...!"Kata Sakura yg memukuli Sasori dengan Buku kurang lebih berat buku itu 5 kg...

Sasori kembali ke-kelasnya dengan wajah biru2 Yaiyalah biru2 masak ijo2 ntar dikira kolor ijoo...:v

"mbk knapa gw di pukul"Kata Sasori ke Deidara...

"Woiii...Gw tuh cwox tw?...:o"Kata Deidara Marah

"oooo...Soryy Dech... /"Kata Sasori...MALUU...

tettt...tet...

Bell sekolah bebunyi untuk ISTIRAHAT...

"Eh Deidara yuk nongkrong bareng..."KATA SELURUH GENG AKATSUKI (Minus Sasori karena msh MALU...)

"Yuk..."Jawab Deidara Senang

"Eh tuh anak Baru yg ada di tempat kelas kk loo..."Kata Naruto ke-Sasuke...

"Iya gw tau...eh ngomonk2 ada yg kenal ama tuh anak baru...koq keliatannya cwex y?"Kata Sasuke ke-teman2nya

"Woy..itu KK gw tahooo' :P "Jawab Ino

"Wah knapa gw g mikir y kan poninya Sama..."Jawab Sasuke

"Eh..ngomonk2 bapak lo kan rambutnya Item koq anak2nya g ada yg item malah kyx ibunya smwa..."

"mank knpa kgk blh gituuu... :P"kata Ino

"Boleh aja,eh kk lo tuh cwex apa cwox seh..?"Kata Sakura

"tebak aja..."Kata Ino

"Mmmm...Cwexx!..."Kata Sakura

"WHAT CWEX?"Kata Ino

"Iyalah,,eh tunggu dulu knpa kk lo pakex celana bkn pakex rok?"Kata Sakura

"Dia tuh cwoxxx Tahoo'..."Kata Ino

"ooo...jgn2 banci lagii,,,wkwkwkwkwkwkwk :v"

"Memank Banci kalik... :v"Kata Ino...

tett...tet...

"Eh Bel pulang tuh"Kata Naruto

"Mank pulangnya jam berapa?"Tanya Sakura

"Jam 09.30 kan?"Jawab Naruto

"eh kemaren q kan g berangkat,,,arghh...nnti q plng ama syapa?"Tanya sakura

"Sama GW aja..."Jawab Sasuke

"cehem..ehem..."Smwa minus SasuSaku

"Cie...Cie... ;)"Kata Ino

"Knpa sih?"Tanya SasuSaku

"GPP..."Kata Hinata...

Di gerbang pintu KHS...

"Hinata-Chan!"Kata Naruto ter-engah2

"a...Naruto-kun,ada apa?"Jawab Hinata

"Kamu hah...pulang...sama siapa?"Jawab Naruto masih Ter-engah2

"Sendiri...ada apa Naruto?"Jawab Hinata

"lho Neji kemana?"Tanya Naruto

"Dia tidak berangkat karena sakit..mmm.."Jawab Hinata

"Hinata mau tidak pulang bareng q?"Tanya naruto

"a...Naruto...aku..aku...aku mau...^/^"Jawab Hinata

"OK yuk..."kata Naruto sambil tarik tangan Hinata

"Ah...Mana Kelas XII ada pelajaran tambahan lama lg huh... _"Kata Ino marah nungguin Deidara yg dr td blom klwar...

"Ino..."Panggil Sai..

"A...Sai,,,Ada apa?"Jawab Ino

"Nungguin Kamu...Mank Kamu nunggu apaan sich?"Tanya Sai

"Nooh KK gw kgk klwr2"Jawab Ino Kesal

"Yuk pulang ama q aja...mw g?"Tanya sai

"mmm...Ok! yukk...GOOOOOOOO!"Kata Ino Teriak2 kaya orang kesamber

"woiii...Sakura..."Panggil Sasuke...

"Hn..."Sakura

"Jadi g plng bareng? dr td smpe sekarang beresin buku truz? =_=' "Kata Sasuke

"Iya sebentar,nah yuk..."Kata Sakura

"OK..."Jawab Sasuke

"Yank...Pulang bareng yuk?Kata Pein/Pain

"mmm...Gw bilang babeh gw dulu ye?"Jawab Konan

"Iya maniezz..."Jawab Pein/Pain

"Beh..."Kata Konan ke babehnya JIRAIYA

"Hnn...ada apa..."Jawab babehnya konan atau jiraya sekaligus wali kelas XII b

"q mw pulang ama pein blh kgk beh?"Kata Konan

"hmmm...bleh sana...tp langsung pulang ye?"Jawab Jiraiya Babehnya Konan

"HOREEE!~~~"Kata Konan

"Gmn yank bleh kgk"Kata Pein/Pain

"bleh..."jawab Konan

"HOREEE!~"Kata Pain/Pein

"lhaaa Ino dmnaaa?"Kata Deidara

"Telp ibu aja..."Kata Deidara ngeluarin HPnya

"Bu... assalamualaikum"Deidara

"wa'alaikumsallam apa?"Temari (Ibunya Deidara n Inp)

"Ino Sudah pulang blom?"Deidara

"Sdh lg main HP tuh..."Temari

"Ha?"Deidara

"ywdh buuu assalamualaikum"Deidara

"wa'alaikumsallam"Temari

Deidara masukin Hpnya dan...

"INOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"Kata deidara sambil nonjok pipinya sasori yang br klwar dr klas...

"woiii klo mw nonjox jgn ke muka gw mank muka gw tembok apa?"Kata Sasori

"eh...kamu memank pantaz di tonjox..."Kata Deidara...

"Eh murid baru lg KABUR!"Sasori msh malu

"Eh tuh anax bego' amad?"Kata Deidara

selesai...

kgk asik ye? sorry klo g seruuu...


End file.
